A Life Worth Living
by UnconditionalxLove
Summary: What happens if two sisters and a child get transported to the 'Charmed World? And what happens when they have to help Chris save Wyatt? ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.. I may update it soon but I can't right now because I have too many things to do..
1. Teaser

**Story written by Christine and Catherine (brillianceofthemoon)**

**Opening credits for the show**

** for the show**

** trailer will be up soon.. Enjoy this little chapter.. maybe it's kind of a teaser.. Enjoy it;)**

**Chapter One**

It wasn't a fancy house or a poor house even. It was average. The walls were an old brick, the garden tidy but not arranged, there were a few balls on the lawn and on the porch was a few chairs and a table. Inside the walls were mainly light pastel colours, some parts chipped. In the hallway shoes were placed by the door and above them on hooks various jackets and coats hung. A few toys were on the floor.

The living room was joint into the kitchen by a counter, both were comfortably messy. A worn but tidy sofa was facing the TV. In the corner a table with a small table cloth were neatly placed and in the middle a small vase of wild flowers were displayed. On the mantle were pictures of three people, one a little boy with dark hair and tanned skin, two young women one with dark hair and one with blonde hair, all three people were smiling.

The kitchen was messy but liveable, all dirty dishes were placed in a sink and food was neatly placed in cupboards, the smell of toast was filling the kitchen. In the corner of a blue counter a kettle boiled and two cups stood waiting to be filled. The day was warm but one would need a jacket due to the cool wind. A woman walked in, her long brown hair was pulled into a messy bun, and she wore a black ¾ sleeved top and a black pair of jeans with some boots and she wore no make-up. On her hip was balanced a boy of three who was holding a phone to the woman's ear.

"I know I need to be in for the meeting, I just have to drop Daniel off at nursery on my way there, ill only be a little late." Moving over to the toast she popped up the now warm bread and with one hand put some butter on it.

"Thanks Carrie, I won't be long." She smiled. "Bye." She nodded to the little boy who ended the call, moving back to the toast she placed it on a counter which was surrounded by stools. Sitting the little boy on there she told him to stay there. Heading to the door she looked down the hall and sighed when she saw a door was closed.

"CHRISTINE! Hurry up; I have to get Daniel to nursery in 15 minutes!" Heading to the kettle she poured two cups of tea and stirred them quickly.

"Daniel, go make sure your Auntie's ready please." She placed Daniel on the floor.

"Yes Mommy." He said and ran down the hall.

She heard a laugh and a small squeal she knew was emitted from her son. Daniel ran back into the room as she placed the cups down on the counter.

"Honey, what do you want to drink?" She asked scooping Daniel into her arms and striding to the fridge.

"Duce Mommy!" Daniel said.

"Juice darling, okay." Rooting into the fridge she pulled out a carton and reached into the cabinet besides the fridge and pulled out a plastic cup and poured some apple juice into it. Sitting Daniel at the counter she placed the cup in front of him. It was then that a blonde walked into the room, she wore blue jeans and yellow top, on her feet were some healed shoes that were rather fashionable. Her blonde hair was neatly curled and fell around her beautiful face. She wore a slight bit of make up but not a lot.

"You shouldn't smother him you know Catherine."

"I know, he will be 16 before I know it. I can at least smother him for a few more years yet." Catherine said as the blonde chuckled at her.

"I know, it feels like just yesterday I was bringing you two back from the hospital." Christine smiled as she walked over to the counter and grabbed a blue cup and looked inside, smiling she took a sip.

"Ahhhh, coffee." Christine sat down a closed her eyes.

"Don't know how you can stand the stuff. Good old fashioned tea for me." Catherine said as she picked up the purple cup and sipped from it. Daniel sat between them with an action figure and his juice happily.

"You just are boring dear sister!" Christine laughed.

"Actually, you're a coffee junkie." Catherine retorted.

Daniel laughed at both of them eliciting smiled from the sisters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes Tess, I will be there soon. Don't worry. Megan will be fine alone for an hour" Christine assured her boss. She was a babysitter in San Fransisco. It wasn't a job many people would want but she loved it. She was a baby sitter for Megan. It helped her out alot when it came to her nephew. When Catherine was having problems Christine knew exactly what to do.

"She's still scared of something happening to Megan?" Catherine laughed. She used to take care of Megan to sometimes when she had time. Daniel loved playing with Megan. Since Megan knew how to handle a handful like him she loved to take care of him.

"SHUT UP. You should try and talk to her when she's like this. She's annyoing" Christine whined. The brunette girl smiled sympathically at her younger sister.

"Don't worry. I'll drive you there after Daniel is at the nursery" Christine smiled gratefully.

They dropped Daniel off and then drove to Megan's house. Christine smiled at her sister and took out a cd from her purse. She grinned evilly and turned on the cd. Catherine were ready to jump out of the car.

"NOOO, Christine, God why do you have to listen to such music?" The blonde merely chuckled and just sang along. They arrived at the house and Christine was ready to get out of the car.

"Christine, can you pick up Daniel up from the nursery after work?" Catherine asked. Christine nodded her head and walked up the driveway to the house. It was a nice large house. It was easy to see that they were rich people. She walked up to the door and knocked. She waited a few seconds before walking inside. Once inside she was knocked down by a force unknown. Christine groaned and slowly got up. She laughed at she was rewarded by the smile of a 10year old blonde girl.

"I got you Christine" Megan laughed.

"Yes you did. I would be happy if I could come home alive to my nephew and sister though" Christine joked.

"Sorry Christine" Megan said shyly.

"It's okay sweetie. Just don't try and kill me the next time" Christine laughed and brought one hand around the 10yeard old and they walked together to greet Tess.

----------------------------------------------

"Hi Carrie, thanks for covering up for me" Catherine said gratefully to her friend.

"Christine late again?" Carrie already knew the answer.

"God I swear my sister is insane sometimes. She needs at least 5hours to get her hair ready." Catherine whined slightly.

"Well, you need make up everyday so your kinda alike. People can see you're sisters" Carrie chuckled but quickly shut up when she saw the look Catherine sent her way.

"I swear I could kill her sometimes" Catherine continued.

"No you shouldn't. You would have to go to jail and Daniel would be homeless" Carrie voiced her opinion and smirked.

"No that would be bad. Hmm. I could kill her in the woods and bury her or something" Catherine grinned. Carrie shook her head and smiled.

"You could hire someone. Like Max or something"

"Yea. Come one I have to call him" Both girls laughed out loud at that comment. They never knew what could happen with that little joke.

The wind changed direction.


	2. Attacked

**Chapter 2; Attacked**

"Megan, why don't we go upstairs?" Christine asked the girl who was playing with her Barbie dolls on the floor. Megan nodded her head and took all of her Barbie's in her arms and walked up the stairs. Christine followed behind. She stopped when she saw her boss (Megan's father) walking out of the car. She always thought something was on with him. He was looking at her like he wanted her or something and it creeped her out even more when he had asked if she was working out the other day. She saw him looking at her and walked away from the window. She heard Gary yelling something downstairs

"Carla, are you a complete idiot? I had to leave in the middle of a meeting. How do you think that makes me look? You cannot possibly be this incompetent"

"Can we go somewhere else? I don't like it when he gets like this "Megan asked scared. They heard a few crashing sounds and Carla screaming. Christine walked into Megan's room and closed the door and locked it.

"What do you mean when he gets like this? What does he do sweetie?" Christine asked softly. She was scared herself.

"Stay here" They heard Gary say and they heard him walking up the stairs.

"It's gonna be fine" Christine said reassuringly but jumped as she heard Gary's voice through the door along with the door handle moving up and down.

"Megan, sweetie. Megan you in there? Open the door sweetie, now" Christine walked over to Megan and hugged her tightly and suddenly thought of something.

"Go into the bathroom" She motioned for Megan to walk inside and wrapped a towel around her head.

"Just a minute Gary, we're in the bathroom. Be right there" she said quickly. She walked to the door and opened it. She gave her biggest smile that always worked on everyone.

"Sorry. Megan's going through a modest stage. No boys allowed" She winked at Megan.

"So you guys were in the bathroom?" Gary asked suspiciously.

"Yeah" Christine answered nervously. Megan looked at him.

"You didn't hear anything?" Gary asked shocked.

"Hear what?" Christine gave a nervous glance at Megan

He looked at Christine. Almost eyeing her up and down to see any signs of her lying "Carla had a little accident. She slipped"

Christine's eyes widened "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Just fine" He smiled at her. Christine sighed relieved. "Maybe you should go give her a hand?"

"Well..." Christine started but Gary cut her off.

"Please. I need a little time alone with my daughter before I leave okay?" Gary walked over to Megan who was glancing nervously back and forth between Christine and her father

"What's the matter, petal?" Gary asked his daughter who just looked at him blankly.

"We were..."

"Did I not tell you to get outta here?" Gary yelled at Christine and knocked her to the ground so she ended up laying there dazed a few moments.

"Mommy!" Megan yelled.

"It's okay Megan" Christine said reassuringly, even though it wasn't much she could do from the ground.

"Honey, I'm sorry. Daddy's had a bad day... I'm sorry. Just be quiet" When she didn't calm down he stood up "Megan SHUT UP" he yelled and threw her down. She hit her head in the night table and Christine gasped.

"Leave her alone" Christine screamed at him and stood up. She didn't come far up though since Gary was already over her. He knocked her down to the floor. Christine rolled over and kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled over the bed. She didn't hestitate to run away. She grabbed Megan's arm and ran down the stairs. She grabbed Gary's car keys and ran out to the driveway and opened the car. She jumped as Gary knocked on the door.

"Don't do this Christine. I will get you arrested" He threatened her. She turned the car on and drove as fast as she could without looking back to see if Gary had followed. She grabbed her cell phone and dialled the only number she could think of.

"Damn it. Catherine? You there? If you hear this then get Daniel as fast as you can. I was just attacked by Gary today. Megan's with me. I will get her to the police to make sure she's okay. Just get home as fast as possible okay? I think he might try and find you next to get to me" She sighed and turned off her cell phone. There wasn't much she could do without waiting for her sister to answer her call.

----------------------------------------------

Catherine walked into the nursery, she was tired and she just wanted a quiet night now. Work was a total nightmare, some idiot decided to break the copier meaning she had to stay an extra hour to sort it out. To make matters worse her cell went flat meaning she had no way to tell her sister she would be late with Daniel for tea. Catherine walked up to the desk and smiled at the woman behind it.

"Hey Jess, he being good today?" Catherine asked not wanting her son to have acted out again.

"No, he's being fine. No trouble today. He seemed quite placid actually." Jess said.

"Thanks, I'll be off with him then. Anything I need to know for tomorrow?" Catherine asked as Daniel ran to her and she scooped him up.

"No, not anything I'm aware of." Jess said as she stood up. "Bye Daniel, see you tomorrow!" Daniel waved and kissed his Mommy on her cheek making both women smile. Catherine smiled and walked out of the nursery smiling when her son began to babble.

"Mommy, I had a really weird dream today!"

"What was it about sweetie?" Catherine asked amused at her three years old son.

"I dreamt I could play the banjo!" Daniel said looking serious although Catherine's eyes were sparkling with laughter at the bundle of trouble held in her arms.

"Really, sweetie, that sounds awesome!" Catherine said smiling at him. Daniel continued to talk to her as they walked home. After a while Daniel began to wriggle in her arms.

"Daniel if you want to walk just say so!" Catherine said sternly.

"Wanna walk! Want Down!" He began to wriggle more until Catherine placed him on the floor.

"Happy now?" Catherine asked the dark haired boy who was now sucking his thumb.

Daniel nodded. The air was cool and damp showing the signs of rain, it was fully dark, and she could see the time catching up with her little boy already, his dark brown eyes began to droop and his step became less steady, tightening her grip in his hand in case he fell she slowed down. Behind her she heard footsteps, turning she saw no one. Passing off as her imagination she continued walking.

Again footsteps sounded behind her, making her step faster she noticed the ones behind sped up too. Scooping a whining child into her arms she began to stride down the street faster noticing the footsteps behind her broke into a run.

Suddenly an arm came and grabbed her and Daniel and pulled her into a side street. Catherine let out a scream as Daniel began to cry.

"Shut UP!" A man screamed as he pulled Daniel from her arms much to her horror.

"What do you want?" Catherine whispered trying to see her son who was being placed on the floor and crying louder than before.

"Nothing that concerns you; however your sister is another matter!" His voice was harsh and filled with hate, and Catherine detected a hint of fear.

"My sister, what does she have to do with this?" Catherine screamed at the man aware that her son was getting more and more upset and she only wanted to comfort him.

"That slut should have kept her nose out of my business!" The brutish man screamed.

"Gary?" Catherine gasped, her eyes widening in fear.

"Yes and your going to pay for what your sister did!" And with that Gary grabbed the brunette and slammed her into a wall harshly and grabbed her throat, he began to squeeze harder making her gasp for breath.

Catherine was faintly aware of in the background Daniel screaming and grabbing Gary's legs. It luckily distracted Gary enough that Catherine kneaded him in his family jewels. Scooping up Daniel she ran quickly from Gary who was now laid on the floor clutching his special place.

Catherine almost let out a sob as it began to rain, the air quickly became cold and she began to get soaked by the rain that was now thundering down on her and her child.

"The One of the Light Will Guide The One In The Shadows." A voice rasped, even though Catherine was unsure how she heard it over the rain. Turning she saw no one there. She didn't notice it but she and Daniel had begun to fade. Lightening crashed in the sky and she was gone along with her son.

--------------------------------------------------------

Catherine looked around, the place was white, no sounds could be heard except a dull echo of her breathing and her sons. No furniture could be seen, no cars parked.

"Hello?" Catherine called out aware of a sniffling bundle in her arms.

"Mommy, where are we?" Daniel whispered. There was a chill about this place that made Daniel scared.

"I don't know honey. I don't know."


	3. Ready Or Not

**Chapter 3; Ready Or Not**

A stone fireplace stood to the far right and had a gentle fire burning in the hearth, casting its light throughout the whole room. A large black reading chair sat beside it and a silver full-length mirror on the other side. The room was carpeted in black and one couldn't tell the colour of the walls due to the mahogany bookshelves and the many books filling them.

Dim lights surrounded the room and gave a glow over the area creating many shadows. The door opened and a man walked in. He wore a black pair of jeans and a black shirt which was unbuttoned and showed his tanned and muscled chest off. He wore a pair of heavy leather boots which he kicked off.

"Wyatt?" A voice called weakly. He looked up at the bed and gasped when he saw someone laid there. Blood pouring from her stomach. Sweat showed on her face and she was struggling for breath. Her black hair lay around her like a dark halo.

"Verity?" Wyatt chocked out and ran over to her.

"Wy..." Verity breathed.

"What happened?" Wyatt grabbed her shaking hands and steadied them.

"Crossfire, demons against the rebels." She coughed and spat up some blood, sweat was pouring from her and Wyatt was terrified when he felt her burning up.

"I can't heal you." Wyatt cried. He had given up the power for a more powerful demon one. Now he regretted it. He wouldn't be able to save the person whom he considered his sister; he had failed to protect her from the war. He failed to keep his promise to her.

"Wyatt, find Chris before its too late." Verity whispered, short gasps of breath between each word showing that she was loosing the battle.

"Chris? What's going to happen to him?" Wyatt asked gently.

"Pain, so much pain." Verity burst into a coughing fit scaring the hell out of Wyatt.

"Cold…" She muttered.

"No, hang on Verity. Please. I can't do this without you." He cried and pulled himself nearer to her.

"You won't be alone Wyatt." Verity whispered.

"Love you Wy." Verity gasped and all Wyatt could do was watch as her breathing slowed down and life left her.

"Verity." Wyatt cried and mumbled her name over and over again.

Little did he know that Chris who was in the past trying to save him was mumbling the same name in his sleep.

* * *

Christine ran inside the house she shared with her sister and locked the door quickly. She sighed in relief and she sat down on the couch and layed her head down on the leaning rest. Today had been a long day. She hadn't been able to pick up her nephew from the nursery because of Gary. He'd followed them and she had to fight with him. Megan had been terrified and fainted, and Christine had to drive them to the police. She's told them about Gary and how he abused Megan and theyd been talking to Megan's aunt in New York. So Megan had gone on the plane and Gary had gone to prison. Luckily. Now here she was. She's missed todays episode of Charmed too. Her head was throbbing and she didn't dare to move her head from the leaningrest on the couch. Christine sighed and turned on the tv and flicked to the right channel. She loved to watch Charmed. Chris was her favourite character on Charmed. Catherine used to laugh at her sister when she found out that Christine was in looove with Chris. But Christine had soon found out her sister was in love with Wyatt. Evil Wyatt. Christine grimaced at the idea. She couldn't imagine being with someone evil. She watched as Bianca was getting impaled on the broken table.

"Aww. Never liked her anyway" Christine smiled to herself a little. She'd always hated the Phoenix somehow even thought she was only in one episode. She watched as Chris and Bianca said goodbye and Chris getting the spell. She turned off the tv and smiled.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time" Christine laughed at herself before suddenly disolving into white lights.

"OUCH" She yelled out when she fell to the floor.

"God THANK YOU. I really needed this right now" She said but quckly shut up when she realized where she was. She wasn't home but, it was in the same house as the sisters lived in on Charmed. But it was a tv show right? Nothing else?

"Who are you?" A suspicious voice asked from behing Christine. She whirled around quickly and gasped.

"NO WAY!! It can't be" Christine watched the man closely.

"I had to hit myself VERY hard" She talked to herself with wide eyes. Standing before her stood Chris Halliwell. The very person she'd just watched on tv.

"I asked who are you?" Chris tapped his foot patiently.

"I.. I don't know actually. I'm Christine" She answered his question nervously. _'God he's hot'_ she thought to herself.

"Chris here. And what do you mean? Where did you come from?" Chris asked her. _'She's pretty'_

"I came from.. where did I come from? I was just sitting on the couch in me and my sisters house and suddenly I vanished.. And not only that. I was watching YOU on tv" Christine groaned and swayed on her feet a little. Chris moved forward a little to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"Easy there. Let me help you" Chris gently helped her sit down on the coach. He smiled at her when he saw her eyes widening.

"So. What do you mean you saw me on tv?" He asked her softly so he wouldn't press her to far. It was obviously that she was stressed out enough as it was.

"Exactly how it's supposed to sound. You, this house, magic, everything. I watch Charmed everyday. and today was the episode when Bianca brought you back to the future. I watch everything from another reality it seem" Christine breathed deeply when she was done speaking and looked at Chris.

"So. You're saying all this is a show in your world? Your reality?" Christine nodded. "And you watched me when I was taken back to the future?" Again Christine nodded her head.

"Oh" Was all he managed to say.

"I know. It sounds crazy but it's true" Christine tried to defend herself.

"Hey don't get defensive. I do believe you" Chris said softly. He didn't know how but he trusted the girl.

"Oh my god. My sister. She's gonna get crazy. I have to get back" Christine suddenly shot up from the coach and started pacing.

"But how can I get to home when I don't know how I got here?" She continued to rant.

"She's gonna be fine" Chris tried to assure the terrified girl but she didn't wanna listen.

"No you don't understand. She's been having trouble ever since she got raped by her ex and got pregnant" She continued. She was starting to freak out now. Chris moved closer to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry. We'll get her" Chris assured her. "In the meantime you can stay with me so the sisters won't ask you too many question" Christine smiled through her tears that had now made their way down her cheeks.'

"Hey... I mean it... We'll get her here" He brushed a few hair strands away from her face and she smiled. Chris felt himself being warmed up inside. He hadn't felt anything like this since Bianca.

"Thanks"

* * *

Wyatt stood in front of the book. He began to chant.

"Remove the bonds of time and space,

And make my spirit soar.

Take me to the one of equal right,

And bring him home to claim his right."

The wall began to glow and Wyatt walked fearless towards it.

"Ready or not Christopher here I come."

* * *

Okey.. reviews would be nice.. sorry for the delay of the update.. I was having a little problems:P But here's the update.. Enjoy


	4. Revelations

**Chapter 4**

Wyatt walked out of the triquatra and looked around in the attic. He noticed the sisters had looked up when they heard him coming.

"Who are you?" Piper asked harshly.

"Don't worry. I won't be long. I'm just gonna get someone then I'm gone. Ciao" He answered sarcastically as he searched for his brothers present and flamed out. He flamed in to the living room in time to see Chris standing there with a blonde girl in his arms.

"My my brother. It seems like you got over Bianca quickly" Wyatt winked at his brother. He couldn't deny she had style at least. But still not his type. But definitely his brother's type.

"Leave her out of this" Chris sneered and stood protectively in front of Christine. He noticed her fear and wanted to keep her safe somehow.

"Not gonna happen lil bro. I want you back. And I want you back now" With that the blonde man moved his hand and threw Christine out of the living room window.

"Christine" Chris yelled but didn't have time to react when his brother tk'd him into the wall. Wyatt moved towards his brother when he suddenly dissolved into white lights and vanished.

---------------------------------------

"What the hell happened and who are you?" Wyatt angrily when he noticed the young woman and her child. He calmed himself down a little.

"I don't know and my name is Catherine" Catherine answered. "And aren't you Wyatt?" She gasped when it hit her. _'Oh Christine your so busted'_ She didn't have time to dwell on the thought though because the angry man back her up against the wall.

"And why did you bring me here? Don't lie to me" Wyatt yelled. He was starting to get pissed. First his brother had gotten away and now he'd missed his opportunity to get him. And it was all because of this girl. _'She's damn hot' _Wyatt thought to himself.

"Well then buddy. You should try and find out yourself and you shouldn't be so rude because you won't get anything out of it" Catherine answered. _'God he's hot. Why do the bad guys always be so hot?' _Catherine thought to herself. She always fell for the bad guys. Just like her sister said.

"Then what are you doing here then? If you don't know?" _'She's feisty. I'll give her that'_

"Find out for yourself" Catherine answered hotly. If this guy thought he could scare her then he was wrong. He could never scare her. Wyatt opened his mouth to answer when suddenly the little boy started crying and a shield went up around him and his mother. Wyatt who unfortunately was very close to her got thrown backwards and landed on his back.

Wyatt looked up astonished at the little boy who the woman pulled into her arms. The shield around the boy was a deep red. He could tell the woman was shocked, her eyes roamed over the shield and she looked at him with fear.

"Daniel sweetie. Calm down." He heard her whisper sweetly to the child in her arms.

------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay?" Chris asked the blonde girl worried, "You fell pretty hard there" he commented and looked at the window, or what was left of it anyway.

"Yea I'm just..." Christine started but before she could finish four people came rushing down the stairs.

"What happened? Did someone attack?" Piper came down with her hands positioned to blow up any demon that had attacked.

"Nothing, don't worry" Chris assured her standing protectively in front of the young girl. Piper narrowed her eyes at the blonde girl.

"Who's that?" Piper pointed her finger at the girl behind Chris's back.

"Haven't you ever learned that it's rude to point at someone?" Christine asked innocently. She knew that she shouldn't get on the sisters bad side after many years of watching 'Charmed' but she couldn't help herself, being the sarcastic one in the family.

"Hey girl, we're asking the questions here, not you" Paige shot back at the blonde girl.

"Okay guys. Don't worry. This is Christine. Apparently she's from another realm or something because in her world. This is a television show" Chris informed the sisters trying to keep them from fighting.

"A television show? You mean you have watched us our whole lives?" Phoebe's eyes widened at the thought of what people could have seen. Christine laughed and shook her head.

"Don't worry. We only watched from the day you got your powers" Christine assured the distraught brunette who seemed a little scared.

"So you know who Chris is?" Piper didn't hesitate to ask the question she'd always wanted to know since the day the whitelighter had showed up. Chris groaned and looked at Christine with pleading eyes.

"Yea. I do know who Chris is and trust me when I say you have nothing to be afraid of. Chris is here to protect Wyatt" Chris smiled a thankful smile in her direction and she couldn't help feeling the butterflies in her stomach. _'Come on Christine. He's not interested in you, and besides, you've only been her like 20minutes, more or less'_

"I guess we have to take your word for it then" Paige smiled a little to try and ease up the young girl who seemed a little uncomfortable.

"You should. You're gonna regret it if you don't" Paige noticed Christine sent a small smile in Chris' way. She smiled and caught a glimmer in Chris' eyes. _'He's falling for her, that's so cute'_

"We have to find a way to find her sister" Chris said.

"Wait, she has a sister?" Piper asked confused. Christine nodded and followed Chris who'd started walking up the stairs to the attic.

--------------------------------------------------

"Who the hell are you?" Wyatt whispered. He'd never heard of anyone else having a force field like himself before, and here this woman was standing with what was apparently her own son, inside a red force field.

"I don't know" Catherine answered scared. She'd never realized her son could do this. And what the hell was _this _exactly?

"Well you better find out then because apparently he's magical and you don't seem to have a clue on what's going on" When he saw the woman was panicking slightly he tried to move towards her but stopped abruptly thinking of the shield.

"Can you try and get him to lower the shield?" Wyatt gave her a sweet reassuring smile.

"Daniel? Can you please lower your shield honey?" Catherine tried to coax her son to cooperate. The boy looked at his mother before lowering the shield. Wyatt moved closer to the woman and the boy who seemed a little scared and backed away.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt him" He answered almost softly. Wait. Softly? Wyatt Halliwell wasn't the soft person, then why the hell did he let this woman see the soft side of him? He shook his head and looked back at the woman and smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay" He assured her. He helped her sit down on the floor and sat down next to her.

"Thanks" Catherine smiled.

"No problem"

----------------------------------------------------

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Chris asked the blonde girl who seemed lost in thought.

"Hello?" He waved his hand in front of Christine's face and she looked at him confused. She jumped slightly when she realized where she was. Chris laughed.

"Sorry. I kinda spaced out" Christine's face turned red as she looked away. Chris just cupped her face so she was facing him and gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry. You don't need to be shy around me" Christine shrugged and just looked at the floor.

"What happened to your sister and you?" Chris asked carefully not to push her too far.

"Well. My sister got raped..." Christine started

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where's the boy's father?" Wyatt asked casually.

"I haven't have contact with him in years" Catherine answered shortly, it was evident in her voice that she didn't like the topic very much.

"Why not? What happened?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"He... umm... Let's say he didn't like me the way I thought he did" Catherine shrugged her shoulders and looked around.

"You mean he raped you?" Catherine looked into his eyes before nodding. Wyatt gasped slightly.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled.

"For what?"

"For bringing it back to you" Wyatt answered.

"Nothing to worry about, I guess it was bound to happen" Catherine gave a sarcastic grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Well everyone told me I was like a copy of my mom and she fell in love with the wrong guys a lot. My dad for example was hitman. She fell in love with him the moment they met. But when she died she fell in love with..."

---------------------------------

"When he died she fell in love with my father, he worked for a Counter Terrorist Unit. But one day mom got dragged into it and she died. My father is still alive but I never talked to him since. I know Catherine had problems dealing with it and so did I. I hated it when he had to drag both me and mom into it"

"Wow. You've had it almost worse than me" Chris tried to lighten up the girl a little but it didn't seem to work.

"Yea. But when Jake raped Catherine she needed mom the most. I knew I couldn't meassure up to her. I was always more alike my father in that aspect. Always caring about others and always sarcastic" Christine laughed a little thinking about everytime she'd told something sarcastic to her sister.

"So Catherine had some problems lately. I've been there trying to help her but I can't help her with all her problems. I've helped her baby-sit Daniel sometimes. But she's still having problems with Jake and stuff and I can't help her because I know I can't be the person she wants me to be" Christine closed her eyes as tears gathered in her eyes. Chris moved closer to her and hugged her and stroked her hair.

"You're not alone Christine" He told her, "I'm here for you"


End file.
